Dr John Watson's Blog: The Real Sherlock Holmes
by irene n valley
Summary: My continuation of John Watson's Blog based off the website. Pre-Reichbach Falls. Not JohnLock. Has some original characters. Prologue is up! Also it is possible to summit your own comments/questions and perhaps John or Sherlock will answer! ;D
1. Author's Note

_**AN: **_Today the inspiration faery answered my wishes and hit my over the head with a frying pan of INSPIRATION AND MOTIVE! WHOO! anyway, I'm super excited with this idea and I would absolutely love any and all support on this!

_I suppose I have a bit of explaining, don't I? Well first things first, I am American and because of this I only JUST saw the second season of BBC's _Sherlock_. (And after the last episode I was an emotional wreck... _D':_) _

_annnnnyyyyywaaaaaay... _

_I have no patience to wait for the next season so I decided to write my next part! _

_You _Sherlock_ fan's have probably noticed that there is a website, made by the creators, that represents Dr. John Watson's blog! If you have not looked that over, please I recommend reading it before reading my story. (__.)__ and while you're at it, also read Sherlock's "Science of Deduction" site as well!_

_The reason I wish for you all to read it is because this story will be set up in the blog format, even including the comments, and will be set sometime after _Hound of the Baskervilles_ and before _Reichbach Falls. _The Prologue will simply be a collection of comments for a fictitious post. _

_This story will be a collection of short, one chapter/ "Post" stories that will be loosely based off the original Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories or adaptations of them and this will be set in modern setting because this is fanfic for BBC's _Sherlock_ series. _

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE! NOR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR PLOTS OF THESE STORIES AND SHOW!**_

_...I will, however, be having a few of my own characters running around!_

_(er... I think that's about it for the announcements...)_

_So enough explaining and I'll let you guys read!_

_Sincerely, _

-Irene N. Valley


	2. Comments:The Dancing Women & Update

_(Prologue)_

**THE PERSONAL BLOG OF DR. JOHN H WATSON**

**-_"The Adventure of the Dancing Women"_**

_**-Comments on "The Adventure of the Dancing Women":**_

Wow! Great job mate! I'd never would have guessed that the gem was hidden in the goose just from the code...

_Mike Stamford 0 April 13:12_

Yes it was rather brilliant wasn't it?

_John Watson 04 April 13: 15_

Boring.

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 13:17_

indeed. childishly simple really.

_theimprobableone 04 April 13: 21_

Well excuse me for not providing a intriguing bloody murder for you to keep you're attention!

_John Watson 04 April 13:23_

You are forgiven.

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 13:14_

That was rhetorical...

_John Watson 04 April 13:17_

What are your thoughts on adopting?

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 14:03_

What do you mean! Sherlock are you drunk or on some kind of drugs again...

_John Watson 04 April 14:07_

Ohh adoption~? Does that mean you guys are officially together now?

_Harry Watson 04 April 14:10_

NO! BECAUSE I'M NOT BLOODY GAY!

_John Watson 04 April 14:11_

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... ;D

_Harry Watson 04 April 14:12_

*Comment deleted*

_John Watson 04 April 14:14_

Don't get sidetracked, you never answered my question...

_Sherlock Holmes__04 April 14:18_

Adopting is fine...but why the sudden interest?

_John Watson 04 April 14:20_

Are you guys planing on adopting me? Oh pretty pretty _preeeeeetty_ please!

_Jessie Silvers 04 April 14:22_

...wth?

_Harry Watson 04 April 14:23_

We have talked about this... and besides, aren't you happy with your foster family? I thought I remembered you saying you liked them...

_John Watson 04 April 14:26_

Uh-huh! They're super nice! Mrs Carson even makes the best food ever! But I'm so booooooooooooooored here... D:

There aren't nearly enough murders...

_Jessie Silvers 04 April 14:29_

I can relate to that... The English criminal is a dull fellow indeed at the moment...so dull and predictable and positively boring...

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 14:31_

EXACTLY!

_Jessie Silvers 04 April 14:35_

Now now, you're far too harsh on us...

_Anonymous 04 April 14:36_

Let's hope your mind hasn't gone soft since we last spoke, today in the papers, who was it that stole the countess's pearls?

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 14:37_

The brother! Duh!

_Jessie Silvers 04 April 14:38_

Good girl, and how did you deduce that?

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 14:39_

er...instinct? He had motive, but his alibi was too perfect... HE was too perfect you know?

Jessie Smith 04 April 14:42

tut tut... that will never are perfectly right, but you can not convict a man on pure "instincts" and incomplete information.

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 14:43_

true, but pure circumstantial evidence isn't very strong in a court of law either sherlock...

_theimprobableone 04 April 14:45_

Ha! he's got you there, mate!

_John Watson 04 April 14:48_

Don't side with him!

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 14:50_

Oh come on, you can't _always_ be right

_John Watson 04 April 14:54_

Watch me.

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 14:55_

oooh the sexual tension is getting rather overwhelming!

_Anonymous 04 April 14:59_

*Comment deleted*

_Sherlock Holmes 04 April 15:00_

O.O ...Sherlock...Mrs Carson says that swearing is bad...

_Jessie Silvers 04 April 15:03_

Don't worry, your mummy and daddy are just having a little fight... XD

_Harry Watson 04 April 15:07_

*Comment deleted*

_John Watson 04 April 15:09_

**_-"The Adventure of the Silver's Carbuncle: _Update"**

Alright, in the past hour alone I have had hundreds of emails flooding my account demanding that I tell of last weeks event's involving the Silver family's murder. Now that the details have been officially announced to the public, as of earlier today, I feel comfortable in telling exactly what happened when we met our strange client, young Jessie Silvers, daughter of the victim, and what happened between Sebastian Moran and our favorite consulting detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

**-_Comments on "The Adventure of the Silver's Carbuncle: Update"_**

No way! I'm going to be in your story! That's totally awesome!

_Jessie Silver 06 April 17:43_

Yes, hopefully my account will answer some of the more offending questions as well...

_John Watson 06 April 17:46_

It will be hard to answer any sort of questions if you keep taking artistic liberties with our case... these should be documented in a science paper, not turned into some childish adventure stories...

_Sherlock Holmes 06 April 17:49_

Well I think his stories are wonderful!

_Jessie Silver 06 April 17:53_

Thank you! At least SOMEONE appreciates them...

_John Watson 06 April 17:55_

John, fetch me my revolver.

_Sherlock Holmes 06 April 17:58_

You silly guys are so funny! :)

_Jessie Silvers 06 April 18:04_

**AN: Soooo... how did you like it? Pretty please review! The next chapter will start the first actual story and it will have comments at the end like this one,**

**buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut**

**There's more! YOU can comment on Dr. John Watson's story and ask questions and such! Just leave a review or PM me so I can approve it and next chapter will end with everyone's comments, including yours!**

**So leave a review and tell me how I did and if you liked it! (Don't be afraid of being a harsh critique or anything!) and make sure to leave a question in comment form for Watson!**

**Until next time, **

**-Irene N. Valley**


End file.
